


Treasures

by Emanationman



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Hooker!danny - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Trick!Ward, pimp!Luke, slight angst, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanationman/pseuds/Emanationman
Summary: Danny is a Hooker, Ward is a John, can I make it any more obvious?





	Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Short lil thing because we need more Ward Porn! Amirite Ladies?

Danny snapped his gum, and the bubble popped, leaving his lips covered in the sticky stuff. Giggling, he licked around his mouth trying to get every bit. 

“For god sakes. What are you ten?” Asked Davos. 

Danny smiled back and flipped him off, as they stood near a corner on 49th, just west of Fifth Ave. 

It was after midnight, just above freezing, and Danny was losing patience. Hands stuffed into his Jean pockets, too cold to pretend otherwise, but his wardrobe was strictly work appropriate. Ass hugging jeans that bulged almost obscenely in the front and back, tight tee that showed just the slightest bit of midriff when he stretched. 

Danny knew what he had, and He knew how to show it off. 

He'd only had one trick around an hour ago and there was no way Luke would be cool with 60% of Jack shit, so he stayed and leaned against the street lamp. 

“It’s fucking freezing.” Davos complained again. He hadn’t had a single trick all night and was getting grouchy. He must be getting hungry, a hungry Davos was a bitch and half.

“That happens in the winter.”

He’d met Davos the night he had gotten to the city. Back when Danny was a delusional kid with stars in his eyes and a dream for stardom. 

He’d taken one look at Danny, standing awkwardly in the middle of the bus station without a clue, laughed, and taken him home, which had been an abandoned building in midtown. He’d already been working nights by then.

Danny gave up that dream all too quickly, and moved onto more practical work. Like sucking dick and taking it up the ass for cash, as one does.

“I’m fucking off. Ain’t no one coming.”

“Luke’s gonna be pissed.” Danny sang, as he scratched his tummy, snapping his gum again.

“Fuck him. What does he want? There’s no goddamn buyers!” Davos answered. 

He had a point, the night was half over and their corner had been all but abandoned.

“It’ll pick up. It always does. You just want to go see your girlfriend.”

“What?”

Danny wasn’t stupid, despite acting as much on a regular basis. He knew Davos had gotten a girl four months ago, some nurse in Harlem. Pretty serious from what he could catch from following his friend. He’d taken the chick to a movie and a slice at Ramos’. Danny had noticed the change almost immediately. 

“You’re about as subtle as a brick. What’s her name?”

Davos froze and hesitated before he sagged and blew out a tired breath. “Her name’s Claire, she’s studying to be nurse. How’d you know?”

Danny shrugged and glanced around, for the fourth time in as many minutes. Davos didn’t ask again and shut up about leaving too.

“You think Luke knows?”

He did know, but Danny didn’t answer that either. Luke had been the one who sent him to follow Davos in the first place. 

He had suspected the kid had wanted to leave for a while by then and wasn’t surprised with what Danny had found. He hadn’t seemed mad, not to Danny at least, but then again he'd only been with Luke for a little over a year, Davos had been there for five. 

“Shit, man.” Davos cursed, as the minutes ticked on. 

Danny had his regulars, just like everyone else in this business, but sometimes that wasn’t enough.

He enjoyed what he did. Not so much as someone like Jessica did, but definitely more than Davos. He appreciated the care clients took with him.

They said he looked like angel, a cherub sent from above to give them the fuck of their lives and he liked that. It took almost no time at all for Danny to fall into this life and even less time to realize he didn’t mind it so much. Danny liked to be worshipped, most clients gave him that.

Others though, they wanted that adoration and worship from Danny. Boot licking, daddy play, even the occasional pegging and spanking weren’t out of order and as long as Danny got off, and paid, he did it all. 

He noticed Davos reaching for his phone only to put it away again, before pulling it out again. 

Danny was about to tell him to just forget it and get lost when a familiar black car drove around the corner and up their block. It stopped in front of them, and waited.

Danny smiled and waved at the dark tinted windows. Davos scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Sure, I’m stuck here in the fucking cold while you get fucked to high heaven by Richard Gere, that’s fair.”

“What can I say Davos, it’s just my charisma.”

“Fuck off.”

Danny laughed and almost skipped to the car, opening the unlocked door and stepping inside felt like a godsend. The self warming, buttery leather seats felt like sitting on a cloud. He buckled his seatbelt and smiled winningly at the man driving.

Ward Meachum was Danny’s newest but most favorite regular. Just on the other side of thirty, and handsome as all get out. He was a suave, rich asshole, with too much stress and not enough orgasms. 

Danny didn’t get to see Ward too often, once or twice a month, but it was always memorable. He took days of Danny’s services at a time. Four day weekends, spent fucking, eating, and talking about absolutely nothing. It was heaven.

“Hello, Danny.” Ward's voice was a deep rumble, comforting and strong. Like the man himself, authoritative but not intimidating.

“Hi.” 

Danny was a kid who could play many roles, always had been. He could be a shy twink, virginal and it innocent, or a slutty power bottom with a mouth like a Hoover. It all depended on the John, and with Ward, it was never a question of pretenses. 

He hadn’t wanted Danny to play a role. He wanted to fuck a person not a living doll. So, with Ward, Danny was Danny. No show, no fantasy, no bullshit. 

“How have you been?” Ward asked as he pulled away from the curb and drove. 

“I’ve been cool. You know, same old same old, fucking for money, all that jazz. You?”

Ward smirked, “Busy.”

“How was China? Lotta Chinese people?”

“Tons. China was fine.”

“Mmm, high praise.” Danny joked as they turned a corner. He reached over and took Ward’s free hand, casually slipping it between his thighs.

Ward spared him only a glance before looking forward again. Danny loved this game.

He'd try to distract Ward as he drove, see if he could make him lose even a little control before they made it to the hotel. It never worked. Ward was a machine, relaxed and laser focused on the road. The only tell was his hand rubbing at Danny through his jeans and a slight flush on his cheeks.

“Missed you.” Danny breathed out.

“I can tell.” 

Ward rubbed Danny teasingly softly. Slowly up and down as Danny grew harder and harder. This was if nothing else as much foreplay as he was likely to get tonight. Ward tended to go straight to the main even on the first night. 

Too ramped up from the wait, Danny always assumed. The second and third nights, were more exploratory. Ward licked and fucked into every hole Danny had on those days, winding him up over and over again. Torturing him with the edging for hours before ever letting him come. 

Danny hated and loved those days, but right now he had a mission. 

He slowly lifted Ward’s hand. Dragging it up his body, under his shirt. He made Ward feel his navel, up and over the hard planes of his stomach and with Ward’s index finger he began teasing his left nipple, letting out a small breath as it hardened under the touch. 

Ward had a thing for Danny’s chest. He could play with his nipples for hours if Danny let him, licking and biting, twisting and flicking until Danny came from just that attention. 

He caught the man breathing just the slightest bit heavier. The hand on the wheel was gripping hard and his eyes almost strayed from the road, almost. 

“So, why China?” Danny rasped out as Ward circled his nipple and teased the tip every now and again, squeezing it softly between two fingers.

“My company is international. Lots of-“ Ward jerked as he heard Danny moan, now that Ward was giving his chest the proper attention. “Things…”

“Lots of things…?” Danny laughed at Ward’s pursing lips. He didn’t like to be distracted, which is why Danny loved that he could.

“Yes, lots of things. Very technical, you wouldn’t understand.” Ward joked as he began flicking and pinching the nipple in turns. 

Danny was hard already, which would make the ride in the elevator a fun time. The Mandarin thankfully had a private entrance for it’s more exclusive clients and he could at least avoid the lobby.

Ward pulled up to the Hotel and paused. The car idled as Ward gripped Danny’s shirt and hauled him forward for a kiss.

Ward kissed like it was something he could win at. His lips were always soft and tended to drive Danny nuts when they we’re stretched around his dick. He kissed like he meant it. Danny loved that too.

Ward’s hands were big and warm as they cradled Danny’s face moved him this way and that. Ward liked to have control of the kisses. He wasn’t dommy about it, which Danny was grateful for, but more like he knew what he wanted and knew how to take it. Even if that _it_ was all the breath in Danny’s lungs and all the thoughts in his head. 

Ward pulled away first, chewing what had been Danny’s Hubba Bubba. 

“Blue raspberry?” Ward asked. Danny nodded as they exited the car and moved to the side entrance.

The elevator ride was a tense thing. Cameras were not Danny’s friend and so they stood silently as they ascended. But what Danny wouldn’t give to just get on his knees, right here. Worship the obscene bulge in Ward’s pants like he deserved. 

The room itself was bigger than any place Danny had ever lived. His foster homes had all been tiny dilapidated things, and when he moved to the city, he had been lucky to find a place to crash with electricity. 

The suite Ward always reserved though? It was palatial, wide beautiful view of the city, thousand dollar furniture and a bed the size of Danny’s whole room at Luke’s place. 

Ward crowded behind him on the balcony as Danny stared at the city. After presumably having removed his jacket and tie. Danny loved to look out over the buildings and people, they always seemed infinitely far away from up here. 

“I got you something.” Ward whispered into his ear, hands stroking slowly, softly, down his sides. 

“I know,” he answered pressing his lower back into Ward’s crotch, he was hard as a rock already and they hadn’t even undressed yet. “I can feel it.”

Ward chuckled darkly as he pressed forward in response. “Not that, well, not only that.”

Ward reached back and set a black rectangular box on the stone in front of Danny. 

Ward was a gifter. From the second time on he had given Danny a gift with every visit. Sometimes jewelry, sometimes electronics, or books. All expensive and some worth more than Danny had been for the four day weekend. 

Danny never kept the gifts, not because he couldn’t, but because he couldn’t risk keeping them, getting attached to them, treasuring them. It was easier to let it go before he could ever care for them. 

He reached and carefully lifted the top off. It was a necklace, a thin black band with a charm attached at the middle. It was a silhouette of a dragon, wings spread and claws out. If Danny was honest it looked like a cheap fifty cent toy from a gumball machine. He liked it.

“It's- I mean it’s not very-“ Ward paused, hands on Danny’s hips. “I found it in China, a street vendor in Tianjin.”

“It’s beautiful, Ward. I love it.” Danny turned in Ward’s arms and looked into the man’s dark eyes. Ward had a piercing stare that could freeze a man in his tracks and bring him to his knees, but when Danny looked a little closer he could see the edges of Ward’s control over himself. His eyes were beautifully dark and the tiny lines around his eyes and mouth always told too much. Ward was tired, he was stressed and horny.

“Does that mean you’ll keep this one?” He asked and Danny froze. He was shocked Ward had known he never kept anything, but he was even more surprised he said something about it.

“I-…”

“I’m sorry, that was- Forget I said anything.” Ward added quickly.

Danny didn’t know what to say, so he turned back to the city and set the necklace in place instead, holding the two ends together on his nape. “Could you…?”

There was a moment of hesitation that felt like an hour before Ward moved close again and clasped the ends together. Fingers lingering and caressing Danny’s neck, before placing a small Chaste kiss in the center of his nape. Danny let out a small breath.

Ward was terrifyingly complicated man. He only smiled when some thing really amused him, and only laughed when Danny could force it out of him. He was private and yet completely open. 

When he became Danny’s regular it was a process to learn all his ticks and gives as easily as Danny was used to. He worked at unlocking the man’s tells and vise versa. Danny had lost the pseudonym he used by the third visit, Randy never suited him anyway. He was Danny’s only client that knew his full name and even the slightest bit of his history. 

Danny could believe it was the same with Ward. The man had only one sister, no other family, and never spoke about friends, or acquaintances or co-workers or anyone really. He was a mountain of secrets, but Danny knew he knew more about Ward than 99% of the people in his life.

Ward leaned down to kiss him again and Danny melted into it this time. 

He let Ward drag him back inside and through the ridiculously huge suite and onto the giant bed that felt like clouds stuffed with marshmallows. He’d always had the fantasy of jumping up and down on it like a child but had never had the nerve. 

Danny lost his shirt and jeans in seconds, already regaining his hard on from earlier. He could feel Ward hard in his pants but couldn’t get the man off his nipples to do anything about it. So he just rubbed his thigh into Ward as much as he could. 

Ward bit and licked at Danny’s chest. Pausing to blow on his stiff peaks every now and again, making Danny flush. His hands were buried in Ward’s soft strands and he fought not to pull too hard whenever the man bit him too quickly, or sucked too hard. Both of which Danny would soon die from if he didn’t get fucked here pretty soon.

“Come on, Ward, please!”

“What Danny?” the man rumbled. Looking up at Danny with an all too pleased grin on his face. “What do want?”

Ward loved to play this game too. Make Danny tell him explicitly how he wants Ward to fuck him. Because for all of Danny’s experience, he can’t talk dirty to save his life, and Ward loves to hear it anyway, maybe because of that.

“I want you to fuck me, hard, fast.” Danny managed to gasp out before groaning long and loud as Ward disappeared off the bed and into the bathroom. “Oh hell no! You did not just leave this bed!”

He heard Ward’s laugh from the restroom and stared as Ward himself followed it back in. Naked as the day he was born and hard as a rock, the way Danny liked him the most.

Ward was tall and finely muscled. His gross fancy diet and obsessive workout routines were all to thank for that, but what Danny really had to be thankful for was that dick. It had girth and length to spare and pointed down from the weight of itself. 

Danny’s mouth always watered at the sight and now was no different. 

Ward crawled back up the length of the bed, small bottle of lube in hand and condom in the other. 

He kissed Danny deeply as he resettled and Danny’s toes curled with satisfaction. 

If Danny liked Ward’s dick, he worshipped his hands and fingers. They were long and thick, the knuckles wide and amazing as they pushed in. Danny took two right away. Stretched a little already for work but he’d need a few minutes of this and a couple more fingers before he was ready for Ward.

Their tongues tangled and fought as Ward prepared him. Striking Danny’s prostate unerringly over and over again. Danny’s eyes kept losing focus and he scraped his nails through Ward’s hair as he was assaulted from the inside out.

By the time Ward came up for air and deemed Danny ready, he was four fingers in, and Danny was practically riding his hand almost to completion. Removing his fingers and reaching for the condom, Danny saw Ward was already flushed and sweating. Abs tightening as he leaned back and ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth.

Danny reach out and plucked the condom from Ward, placing it at the tip and rolling it down deliciously slowly. Until Ward lost his patience and pushed Danny back flat. 

Sitting on his heels he took himself in hand and pointed his cock right at Danny’s opening and held it there. 

“Ward! I swear to God if you- aahh!” Ward pushed in suddenly before Danny could finish and Danny couldn’t care less.

Ward felt perfect as he sunk slowly and steadily into Danny. There was almost no discomfort because of Ward's earlier torture, and he pushed in halfway. Pausing to give Danny time to breathe. Danny shook his head, he was too far gone for that, he needed to get fucked and Ward seemed to get the message as he continued until he bottomed out. 

Danny’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Ward set up his brutal pace. He groaned and gasped as he fucked into Danny without mercy. He drove into him like a machine, cock grazing Danny’s sweet spot on every push and pull. 

Ward held Danny’s ankles wide as he stared down at him. Danny used to find that habit, intimidating. Always flushing as Ward’s eyes ran up and down his body, cataloguing his every reaction and move.

He played Danny like a guitar. 

Throwing Danny’s legs over his shoulders and bending him almost in half as he fucked Danny nearly senseless. Sharing breath as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Ward was beautiful here. His hair was sweat slicked and his face was creased in concentration, flushed, but damn if he wasn’t the most handsome man Danny had ever known. 

He shuttered as Ward leaned back up and moved Danny onto his side, lifting his leg and recentering himself, aligning his cock up, before fucking in again. 

Danny’s favorite position was always the one Ward wanted to put him in. If Danny had experience with sex, Ward was a master. He knew where to pinch, and scratch, and lick, and hold, and kiss, and damn if he couldn’t make Danny pass out from just those things. 

His spine tingled deliciously as Ward pulled out again and turned Danny until he was on his knees. Ass up and face flat on the pillow, Danny’s hands scratched uselessly beside his head as Ward started pumping into him again.

Danny couldn’t feel anything except that cock hollowing him out and Ward’s huge hot hands on his hips pulling him back over and over, until Danny’s moans became a continuous groan. 

“So… Fucking… Beautiful…” he heard Ward punch out with every pump. He was basically fucking himself with Danny at this point. Danny was a ragdoll, limp and fucked stupid.

Danny’s orgasm built slowly, beginning at his spine where the prostate glowed with pleasure and moved upwards and outwards. Before exploding out of him with no warning. He yelled in ecstasy and tightened himself around Ward, pulling a deep moan from the man and making his hips stutter violently. 

Ward wasn’t far behind and jacked up his thrusts, pulling Danny up by his hair and against his sweaty chest. Ward’s deep voice traveled through Danny’s bones before he realized what Ward was saying.

“So beautiful… fucking perfect… yes, yes…” He attacked his neck and bit hard as he stilled inside of Danny. 

Danny wished he could have seen Ward’s face as he came. It was always a show and Danny loved that he made the man truly come undone. 

Ward moved carefully, pulling out slowly and laying Danny back down. He tied off the condom and tossed it away before coming up beside Danny. Turning off the lamps.

They rearranged themselves silently so Danny’s head laid on Ward’s chest. 

Ward began to play with the necklace at his nape and Danny realized he hadn’t taken it off before sex. Ward seemed to read his thoughts. 

“It looks good on you.”

“Mmm.”

“Will you keep it?” he asked, voice gone soft in the dark. 

Danny waited. 

It was only minutes before Ward lost the battle against sleep and his breathing evened out. 

Danny’s fingers caressed the small metal charm, and thought about the question, but in the end he already knew the answer. 

“ _Always_.”


End file.
